Bound To You
by Gabriela Black Malfoy
Summary: Após conversas,o rei Aerys decide casar seu herdeiro,Príncipe Rhaegar, com a filha de Tywin, mas essa garota não é Cersei, e sim sua irmã, Milenna. Seus sonhos e ilusões a fizeram acreditar que teria um casamento feliz, mas nem sempre tudo sai como esperado. Nem mesmo algumas palavras doces podem esconder a verdadeira face da leoa, e uma Lannister foi feita para reinar.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

Tywin bateu na porta levemente e impaciente. Repetindo a si mesmo as palavras que diria, não seria fácil... Não que ele fosse um homem de ficar nervoso, longe disso, mas não era apenas seu destino que estava em jogo, e sim de sua casa e de sua família.

-Entre. –Ouviu a voz meio tremida de Aerys Targaryen. O rei já esperava pelo o que sua Mão tinha a dizer, havia pedido a opinião do Pequeno Conselho em uma reunião particular - e sem Tywin-, alguns foram contra, outros a favor. Afinal, era uma boa aliança de casamento e os Lannister's eram uma excelente casa, mesmo que não gostasse de assumir esse fato.

Tywin entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encontrava-se em uma pequena sala, com uma grande mesa em um canto, o rei se sentava lá, com um dos seus guardas reais, cujo qual o Lannister não se importava em saber o nome.

-Vossa Graça. –Tywin se curvou. –O senhor poderia me ouvir por alguns segundos?

O rei suspirou.

-Já imagino o que tem a dizer, sobre unir nossas casas. Casar sua filha com meu herdeiro, certo? –Sua voz saia meio debochada. Ultimamente, qualquer coisa que envolvesse Tywin o deixava levemente irritado e desgostoso.

-Sim, meu rei...

-E que vantagem isso me traria? –Interrompeu Aerys, novamente, se inclinando pela frente... Ainda não era completamente insano. –Mais dinheiro? Sua lealdade? Uma bela esposa para Rhaegar? Ou apenas uma boa rainha para o futuro do reino? Diga-me Tywin, convença-me a casar meu filho com a filha de um servo meu.

Tywin se esforçava para engolir o orgulho e encarar os olhos claros do homem na sua frente.

-Milenna é... Uma boa garota, meu rei. E sem duvidas seria uma excelente esposa para o príncipe. E, um dia, uma rainha justa para seu povo. Ela é muito nova ainda, mas entende quais são seus deveres, e sempre se esforçou para cumpri-los...

-Sim, e mulheres assim eu acho em qualquer lugar de Westeros. –Disse o Targaryen, irônico.

-Acredito que sim, meu rei. –Tywin tentava controlar a raiva. –Mas nenhuma chegaria aos pés de minha filha, com todo respeito. Ela é inteligente, ama a leitura, assim como seu filho. Mesmo com a pouca idade, conhece mais contos que a maioria do povo de Rochedo Casterly. Está sendo treinada no básico das espadas. E és bela...

-A maioria das garotas são belas. –Aerys disse, impaciente e praticamente rejeitando a oferta de seu Lord.

-Ela parece a Joanna. –E bastaram essas palavras do Lannister, para que Aerys o encarasse curioso. Não era segredo para ninguém na corte, que o rei tinha sentimentos pela falecida esposa de Lord Tywin. –Tem seu sorriso, seu olhar... Tem o coração dela. Ainda chora pela morte da mãe... É uma doce garota, mas forte quando precisa. Dos irmãos, foi a que mais teve contato com minha esposa, e sente falta dela... É bela como Joanna foi, encantadora e de palavras gentis... Seria a esposa perfeita para Rhaegar.

Aerys ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, e o outro homem tampouco disse alguma coisa. Já era suficientemente doloroso falar de Joanna, principalmente com o rei, não poderia insistir mais. A ferida de sua morte ainda doía em todos os Lannister... Se trazer de volta o passado, onde o rei deixara bem claro que sentia atrações pela senhora do Rochedo, não funcionasse, então Tywin não teria mais nada a usar para convence-lo.

-Está bem. –Disse, por fim. –Falarei com meu filho. Eles se casarão quando a garota tiver idade para tanto, ambos são apenas crianças ainda... Mas, quando chegar a hora, sua filha se tornara uma Targaryen e futura-rainha dos sete reinos.

Tywin se sentiu contente e orgulhoso... Aquele foi o último ato de sanidade do rei Aerys Targaryen, que começava a se perder em suas paranoias e loucuras.

_**Enquanto isso, em Rochedo Casterly... **_

-Lady Milenna. –Chamou uma das amas que cuidavam das crianças Lannister's. - Chegou uma carta, de seu pai.

A bela criança, que brincava com os irmãos, Jaime e Cersei, se virou para a mulher, os olhos verdes brilhando.

-Papai mandou uma carta? –A garotinha imediatamente se levantou e foi em direção à ama, sendo seguida pelos irmãos.

-Sim, um corvo para você e seu tio... Lord Kevan está lhe esperando no escritório para lhe mostrar.

A loira assentiu, correndo para dentro do castelo. Levantou a saia do vestido um pouco, para não cair. Seus irmãos não tentaram lhe seguir, pois, se apenas ela foi chamada, o assunto não se devia a eles, e, de qualquer modo, Milenna acabaria contando o que tinha na carta, mais tarde.

Os guardas a observavam curiosos, e ela bem sabia que aquela não era a atitude de uma dama, mas a curiosidade superava seus modos. E quem poderia censurar uma criança de 9 anos, por sair correndo de agitação? Mesmo uma Lannister poderia se dar ao luxo de ser delegante às vezes.

Quando finalmente chegou ao escritório, escorregou e quase caiu, mas um dos guardas foi rápido o suficiente para segurar a menina.

-Cuidado, m'lady. –Disse o homem que a amparou. Tinha, pelo menos, 40 anos, e a maior parte de sua vida serviu a casa Lannister, conhecia os filhos de Tywin tão bem quanto conhecia os próprios. E era, sem duvida, um dos favoritos deles, pois sempre tinha uma boa história para contar, uma linda canção para cantar, ou ótimos concelhos que faziam as crianças refletirem.

-Obrigada Sor. –Disse a menina, sorrindo. –Irei tomar mais cuidado.

Foi em direção à porta, dando algumas tímidas batidas.

-Entre. –Ouviu a voz simpática do tio. Kevan podia não ser tão divertido ou engraçado como Gerion, mas ainda sim era uma boa companhia. Empurrou a porta e deslizou para dentro.

-Tio. –O cumprimentou com um aceno.

Kevan Lannister estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de carvalho. Era diferente do irmão mais velho: mais baixo, com algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos e um olhar mais simpático. Sorriu para a sobrinha, dês da morte de Joanna, Milenna e os irmãos foram o que mantiveram Rochedo Casterly brilhando. Kevan os amava, e julgava Tywin um louco por arranjar um noivado para a garota, tão precocemente, pensando apenas em lhe dar uma coroa e aumentar o poder de sua casa... Mas não seria ele que contestaria as vontades do irmão...

-Sente-se Milenna. –A garota obedeceu, sentando em uma poltrona de frente para a mesa de carvalho.

-Alguma novidade de meu pai? –A loira sabia muito bem que seu futuro estaria decidido naquela carta. Tywin lhe explicara o que pretendia fazer, e a loira ansiava pelo dia em que iria até o septo de Baelor e trocaria seu manto dourado de solteira e passaria a usar o sobrenome Targaryen. Desejava com todas as forças ser uma rainha, se apaixonara pela ideia de se casar com o Príncipe herdeiro.

Kevan suspirou, mas sorrindo em seguida. Milenna era parecida demais com Tywin para não desejar esse casamento, sabia que a garota sonhava em ter uma coroa pousando sobre seus cachos dourados.

-Seu noivado foi acertado... Mesmo você sendo muito nova, daqui algum tempo o príncipe e o rei viram a Rochedo para uma festa, anunciando a futura união da casa Lannister e Targaryen. E, quando seu casamento se aproximar, ira morar com seu pai na Fortaleza.

Milenna sorriu. Tudo estava indo conforme os planos que o pai fizera para seu futuro.

Seria rainha, e ninguém a impediria disso.


	2. Chegada à Porto Real

**Milenna Lannister.**

Deixar o Rochedo Casterly era um misto de sentimentos... Parte dela ficava feliz em deixar o castelo para trás, embora fosse seu lar, estava recheado de dor e luto, e pelos deuses, ela queria se casar com Rhaegar, era seu sonho. Mas isso também significava deixar Cersei e Jaime. Os irmãos a acompanhariam na viajem, mas assim que o casamento estivesse concluído, voltariam para o Rochedo e ela não saberia quanto os veria novamente, somente essa ideia a fazia entrar em desespero. Nunca soube como era viver sem eles.

Mas mesmo confusa a garota não chorou, ou pediu para ficar, era seu dever ir até Porto Real se preparar para o casamento, ela sabia que esse dia viria, e se tornava cada ver mais concreto desde que seu sangue de lua veio.

Ela ainda se lembrava de acordar numa manhã, e ver o colchão manchado com seu sangue. A maioria das garotas ficaria aterrorizada, mas não Milenna; ela correu até Cersei, sorrindo, para lhe contar a novidade, enquanto algumas aias informavam sua tia Genna –que cuidava das crianças Lannister enquanto Tywin estava em Porto Real. _Agora eu posso me casar com o príncipe,_ disse sorrindo para a irmã, _e então, um dia, eu serei rainha. _

A garota sentiu a Casa Rolante, que dividia com a irmã, para com um solavanco, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Tinham finalmente chegado. Cersei abriu um sorriso, lá fora Jaime deveria estar descendo do cavalo, enquanto alguma serva tentava descobrir onde Tyrion -que gostava de ri a pé, fazendo graça aos homens Lannister, para ganhar um pouco de atenção- haveria se enfiado.

Rapidamente arrumou a saia do vestido, dourado, bordado em fio de ouro e uma capa de viagem vermelha carmesim, e passavam a mão pelo cabelo, conferido se os cachos estavam bem presos em uma trança bem elaborada, não havia nada fora do lugar, estava sempre impecável.

Preparou um de seus melhores sorrisos, sua tia sempre a treinara, na frente de um espelho, para como sorrir quando necessário.

A porta abriu, e ela se deparou com o pai, estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a descer.

-Pai. –Sussurrou, apertada em um abraço rápido e gélido, Tywin nunca demonstrava mais que o necessário. –Senti sua falta. –Disse, sem obter uma resposta, já estava acostumada, seu pai agia assim dês da morte de sua mãe, Joanna.

Uma aia apareceu, com um Tyrion birrento no colo, o garoto até tentou dizer algo ao pai, mas apenas recebeu um olhar gélido do mesmo, que fez um sinal para a serva tirar aquele pequeno monstrinho de sua vista.

Tywin ajudou Cersei a descer e disse algo a Jaime, que nenhuma das garotas conseguiu ouvir. O garoto, por sua vez, deu um sorriso à irmã mais velha, enquanto puxava Cersei para outro lado. Lançou um último olhar aos irmãos, antes de se virar para o pai. Sabia que eles, provavelmente, já poderiam ir descansar em seus aposentos, enquanto ela teria que ser apresentada a corte. Lord Lannister estendeu o braço a Milenna, que rapidamente o segurou.

-Venha. –A conduziu para dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha, enquanto os irmãos se afastavam cada vez mais... E ela não gostava desse sentimento solitário, mesmo com a companhia do pai.

Sentia-se cansada, não dormira bem à noite, por culpa de seu irmãozinho mais novo, Tyrion chorara o caminho todo, não era acostumado a viajar. Ele finalmente parara quando Cersei começou a gritar com ele, embora Jaime tentasse acalma-la, Milenna sabia que ele era apenas uma criancinha de quatro anos e inocente, mas nem ela aguentava mais. Ficou tremendamente feliz por não ter que atura-lo puxando sua saia e pedindo atenção que não era destinada a ele. Não que ela o odiasse, como Cersei fazia, mas apenas preferia ficar na companhia dos gêmeos e estava preocupada demais com seu noivado para dar atenção aquela criaturinha.

-Rhaegar estará junto ao rei? –perguntou ao pai, enquanto caminhavam, seus olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa.

-_Príncipe _Rhaegar. –Corrigiu Tywin. –Vocês ainda não são casados, não pegue intimidade. E sim, ele estará junto ao rei. Você viu Aerys apenas uma vez, e era pequena demais, agora é quase uma mulher, porte-se como tal.

Mas Milenna não prestava muita atenção no que o pai dizia, Rhaegar estaria lá, e isso bastava. Ambos não eram completamente estranhos um para com o outro, se encontraram pela primeira vez, quando ela tinha nove anos, meses após o noivado ser acertado, a família real fora ao Rochedo... O príncipe fora delicado, sendo gentil e conversando com ela, embora fosse quatro anos mais velho que a Lannister, não a tratava como uma criança, e isso já era o suficiente para fazer a garota gostar dele. Mas isso fora há tempos atrás, agora Milenna já era uma jovem de quase quatorze anos, se preparando para um casamento que mudaria todo o futuro de sua família.

Mas ela ainda se lembrava de seus sorrisos, e o modo como parecia respeitar o momento de luto que os Lannister se encontravam.

Conversaram sobre pouca coisa naquele tempo, mas ela já sabia que ele tocava harpa e gostava de livros... Ele era encantador, e a jovem não parava de pensar que eles formariam um belo casal, governando os sete reinos juntos.

-Você acha que ele pode me amar? –Perguntou, inconsequentemente, e em seguida, mordendo fortemente o lábio de arrependimento.

-Casamentos não se tratam sobre isso, apenas faça o que ele quiser. –Disse ríspido e encerrando o assunto. E Milenna passou o resto do caminho quieta, evitando o olhar do pai.

Entre os irmãos, era a mais bem tratada por Tywin, mas isso não significava que ele era carinhoso e amoroso com a filha o tempo todo... Na verdade, já se faziam anos que Milenna sentiu-se próxima dele.

Mas isso não importava, _somos Lannister e agimos como tal_, fora o que ela aprender, e o que tentava fazer.

Quando finalmente chegaram à frente a sala do Trono de Ferro, ela se sentiu incomodada. Ouvira boatos sobre a loucura de Aerys e isso a deixava inquieta, mas simplesmente não poderia sair correndo ou pedir a proteção do pai. Respirou fundo, apertando com força o braço de Tywin, gostava de pensar que ele a protegeria de qualquer mal... Era seu pai, afinal.

Alguns guardas abriram as portas do grande salão, para permitir a entrada deles.

Milenna caminhou até o rei com a cabeça erguida e a pose impotente de uma Lannister, mesmo para a idade, já era incrivelmente bela e desejada, e tinha noção disso.

Seu olhar procurou por Rhaegar, e o encontrou entre o Trono de Ferro, onde Aerys se sentava, e sua mãe, Rainha Rhaella. Aerys parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era, os sinais de loucura já começavam a ser estampado em seu olhar paranoico, seu cabelo sem corte e as unhas levemente grandes. Ele lhe aterrorizava.

Já Rhaella Targaryen era bela, incrivelmente bela, com seus longos cabelos prateados e os olhos purpura, que pareciam ter um brilho sofrido. Mas ela usava a coroa de rainha, e isso era o que mais chamava a atenção da Lannister, que sentia seus olhos brilharem conforme observava os formatos de ouro forjado até parecerem desenhos de dragões... Era bela, e um dia, seria sua.

A rainha tinha uma criança no colo, Príncipe Viserys, ele deveria ser mais novo do que Tyrion, tinha dois anos no máximo, os mesmos cabelos e os olhos roxos que a mãe, embora estes inocentes.

Mas seu olhar se perdera em Rhaegar, que ficara ainda mais belo com os anos; o cabelo loiro prateado caindo até seus ombros, os olhos lilases com um brilho de dor, que Milenna nunca entendera, mas desejava ficar ao seu lado e livra-lo de qualquer sentimento ruim que ele pudesse sentir, ela queria cura-lo e fazer com que a amasse... Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela corou fortemente, como nunca antes e procurou se desviar daqueles mares encantadores.

Ela fez uma rápida reverencia junto com o pai.

-Vossa Graça. –Disse Tywin, colocando uma mão nas costas de Milenna e a forçando a dar um passo para frente. -Minha filha: Milenna Lannister.

O rei se levantou lentamente, se aproximando da garota, que prendia o ar. Aerys olhava para ela de uma forma que a deixava tremendamente incomodada, ela se inclinou levemente.

-Vossa Graça, é uma honra. –Manteve a cabeça abaixava, enquanto o rei lhe analisava.

-És uma bela garota, lady Lannister. Já é pronta para se casar, espero eu. –Ela sabia do que ele falava, uma forma discreta de perguntar se ela já poderia dar herdeiros ao príncipe.

-Sim, Vossa Graça. –Ela não se esquecia dos modos, desde pequena fora ensinada a como se portar perto de reis.

-Ótimo. –Ele se aproximou mais ainda, olhando em seus olhos verdes, e analisando o rosto da garota. –Você se parece com sua mãe, Joanna.

Sentiu o pai e a Rainha claramente incomodados com o rumo do assunto, a própria não gostava de falar da mãe, era complicado...

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu educadamente, querendo ao máximo sair de lá e correr para seus aposentos.

-Rhaegar, acompanhe sua noiva até os aposentos dela, preciso falar a sós com Lord Tywin, o resto pode se retirar da minha frente. –Bastaram essas palavras para toda a corte sair rapidamente do salão. Rhaegar caminhou até sua noiva.

Milenna lançou um ultimo olhar ansioso a Tywin, antes que o príncipe tocasse seu braço, com gentileza, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana, prestes a se quebrar.

-M'lady, pode me acompanhar? –A garota concordou com um aceno, Rhaegar a deixava nervosa, quase sem palavras.

Ela segurou seu braço, enquanto ele a guiava até uma porta lateral.

-Ficara na torre da mão, com sua família. –Explicou ele, a levando por corredores e escadas. –Quando nos casarmos provavelmente mudara de aposentos para algum maior, se for do seu desejo.

Ela tentava se recordar das palavras da septã, sobre como deveria agir nesse momento.

-Meu desejo é agrada-lo. –Disse, quase se esbofeteando mentalmente, pois essas palavras fizeram Rhaegar parar e encara-la.

-Não... Não diga isso. –Pediu. –Não precisamos ter um casamento assim. Você faz o que quer, não o que eu mando.

Ela assentiu, confusa. Ninguém nunca lhe dissera que casamentos poderiam ser assim. Sempre fora ensinada que deveria obedecer ao marido e Rhaegar lhe dizendo isso a deixava completamente perdida.

-O que quer fazer agora? –perguntou o príncipe, com um tipo de sorriso de canto, que ela simplesmente se encantou.

-Um... Um banho e um pouco de descanso seriam bons. –Disse, deuses, o que acontecia consigo? Normalmente ela não pedia coisas, _ordenava_. Mas todos sempre lhe falavam que não eram as s_uas_ vontades que eram levadas em conta em um casamento, e sim as vontades de seu marido.

-Então lhe levarei a seus aposentos, acredito que tenha trazido alguma aia do Rochedo para lhe ajudar.

-Sim. –Respondeu, e não conversaram até chegarem em frente aos aposentos da garota.

Dois homens Lannister guardavam seus aposentos, mas não disseram nada quando os jovens pararam em frente a grande porta de caralho. Milenna se virou para o príncipe.

-Obrigada por me mostrar meus aposentos e por... Ser gentil. –Seu rosto corava levemente, deixando-a mais bela.

Rhaegar não disse nada, se inclinando levemente para frente, tocando um cacho dourado que escapou do penteado elaborado, e o colocando atrás da orelha da garota. Por um momento insano ela achou que ele a beijaria; seu rosto estava tão perto, que Rhaegar poderia ver o brilho dourado que seus olhos emanavam. Mas ele apenas sorriu, antes de se afastar. O coração da leoa batia fortemente e ela ficara em ar.

-Sua família foi convida a jantar conosco hoje. –Sua voz rouca deixava Milenna levemente arrepiada. –Espero te ver lá.

Ela apenas assentiu, ainda zonza, enquanto o príncipe lhe dava as costas.

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O tempo todo em que soube de seu noivado, Milenna pensara que sua única vantagem era uma bela coroa sob seus cabelos loiros... Mas agora, ela via mais uma, e estava disposta a conquistar o príncipe dragão.


	3. Danças

**Rhaegar Targaryen.**

Milenna girava em volta de Cersei, conforme o cantor tocava uma doce melodia em uma flauta. Ela ria, quando Jaime abraçava seu delicado corpo e a erguia. E conforme o tom da musica se alterava, os seus movimentos mudavam também: lentos e delicados, para em seguida serem rápidos e animados.

Rhaegar a observava de longe, não se atrevendo interromper seus passos praticamente perfeitos.

A Lannister era bela, bela demais para sua idade, ninguém duvidava disso. Os longos cachos dourados, como um mar de ouro derretido, pareciam flutuar, conforme ela girava.

Mas Rhaegar se recusava a pensar nela da forma que pensava sobre outras mulheres, com quem passava as noites... Milenna era delicada, de um olhar inocente. Parecia errado, de todas as formas, pensar nela, como se já fosse uma mulher.

Entretanto, às vezes não podia evitar, e não foi em apenas uma ocasião em que chamou outra pelo nome de sua noiva. Sabia que não era certo, mas deuses, como poderia resistir?

Ela não tinha mais o corpo de criança, e isso era notável. Ele se odiava por reparar em suas curvas, ou no modo como seu decote mostrava mais do que deveria, cada vez que ela se inclinava.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se afastar desses pensamentos. Sentiu alguém se aproximar de si.

–Oberyn. –Cumprimentou. De um modo meio estranho, os dois se tornaram amigos, quando ele, juntamente com a irmã Elia, visitaram a Fortaleza Vermelha.

–Rhaegar. –Não eram necessárias cortesias entre eles. –Observando a garota Lannister?

–Me diga Oberyn: Como posso me casar com ela? És apenas uma criança. –Disse, dividindo suas preocupações com o dornes.

–Toda mulher é uma criança, até o momento em que encontra um homem em sua cama. –O príncipe poderia jurar já ter lido essa frase em algum livro qualquer, mas preferiu ficar quieto e se limitar a assentir. Enquanto o amigo se apoiava na parede, preguiçosamente.

–Leoas do Rochedo... –Comentou. - Todos dizem que devem ser difíceis de domar... Meu pai pretende me casar com sua cunhada, Cersei.

Rhaegar riria, se a situação não fosse quase trágica. –Cersei? Se dizem que Milenna é difícil, a irmã deve ser mil vezes pior.

Dessa vez, Oberyn deu uma alta gargalhada, que fez Jaime olhar em direção a eles, o menino nada disse, mas Rhaegar notava o olhar que ele lançava ao Martell, e parecia nada gostar do futuro cunhado; já Cersei e Milenna estavam entretidas demais na musica para prestar atenção.

–Bem, teremos cada um a nossa Lannister. –Ele sorriu de canto, e disse com um certo tom de ironia na voz: -Que homens sortudos somos.

Rhaegar se limitou a sorrir, pois, diferente de Oberyn, ele não via problema algum em tentar domar uma leoa.

Quando a música finalmente parou, Milenna girou graciosamente pela última vez.

Suspirando, cansada, se sentou ao lado de Cersei e Jaime, em um dos vários bancos espelhados pelo _Jardim de Rhaenys._ Rhaegar a observou mais atentamente, parecia uma donzela vinda das canções, com o rosto corado e os olhos brilhando...

Pela primeira vez no dia, a garota notou estar sendo observada, e quando olhou ao redor, procurando, se deparou com um par de olhos lilases, e sorriu. Disse algo aos irmãos e se levantou, caminhando até Rhaegar.

–Vossa Graça. –Rhaegar sorriu quando a noiva fez uma pequena reverencia.

–Apenas Rhaegar está bem? –Ela concordou de leve. –Danças muito bem, m'lady.

–Apenas Milenna... –Disse em um tom de brincadeira que fez Rhaegar sorrir. –E eu agradeço.

–Caminha comigo? –Perguntou Rhaegar, e ela prontamente aceitou.

Ele a conduziu em silêncio, até uma parte afastada do Jardim, cercada por árvores e quase na borda do Bosque Sagrado.

–Bem... –Começou a dizer, pegando um anel que estava guardado em seu bolso, quando finalmente pararam. –Sei que é um pouco tarde, e nosso casamento será amanhã, mas há algumas coisas que temos que esclarecer: eu serei seu marido, não seu pai. Ou seja, você não faz nada que não queira. Eu entendo que você tem suas vontades, e seu espaço, e pretendo respeitar isso. Se alguma vez eu fizer algo que você não gosta, me dirá. E se fizeres algo que eu não aprovo, lhe digo.

A garota não sabia ao certo o que dizer, e por um momento o encarou, confusa.

–Eu... Eu não sei. Não me ensinaram as coisas assim. –Disse, relembrando todas as lições sobre como deveria ser obediente, acatar as decisões, se submeter a suas vontades e prazeres e aceitar todas as traições... É claro que a Lannister não planejava seguir todas essas regras, afinal, era a filha de Lord Tywin, e não usa submissa qualquer.

–Bem, terás que aprender de novo. –Disse, se aproximando e tocando o braço dela gentilmente. –Temos um acordo Milenna?

–Hm... –Refletiu, se achando uma estupida por ainda pensar na resposta, mas o pai sempre a ensinara a desconfiar de qualquer proposta que parecesse boa _demais._ Mas não via nada errado ali, e até outras circunstancias, o certo parecia ser aceitar. –Sim.

–Ótimo. –Ele se aproximou, tocando sua mão, e colocando o anel. –Então, temos um acordo, querida.

Sua mão deslizou até um de seus ombros, enquanto a outra ia para a fina cintura.

Milenna prendeu a respiração, imaginando o que estava por vir.

Não era o primeiro beijo, é claro... Quando mais nova, Jaime e Cersei a ensinaram como isso funcionava, era o que eles chamavam de _"beijos entre irmãos"_, mas após alguns meses, a garota entendera que aquilo não ocorria somente entre irmãos, e que o que faziam, deveria ser mantido escondido.

Então, não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando os lábios de Rhaegar tocaram os seus. Mas o sentimento era diferente... Fazia seu coração parar por alguns segundos, e sua respiração acelerar.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, colando seu corpo ao dele. Milenna abraçou seu pescoço, suas mãos envolvendo os longos cabelos platinas de Rhaegar.

Também não era o primeiro beijo dele, mas era completamente diferente dos outros... Ela tinha os lábios macios, e o seu beijo era, de certa forma, inexperiente, mas ela soube o momento exato de abrir a boca, quando Rhaegar pressionou seus lábios de leve, com a língua.

Ela tinha gosto de menta, e o seu desejo era aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais, mas sabia que se o fizesse, provavelmente perderia o resto de controle que lhe restava.

Apertava sua cintura, não o suficiente para machuca-la.

Suas bocas pareciam fazer uma dança frenética e perfeita.

Tiveram que se separar, infelizmente, quando o ar lhes faltou.

Milenna estava ofegante e fortemente corada, deu um selinho na garota, antes de se afastar por completo.

E parte de si, se perguntava se já não estava envolvido demais nas danças e sorrisos da leoa... Envolvido demais para conseguir escapar.


End file.
